


Dahab

by lizayan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizayan/pseuds/lizayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la luna conoció al sol; o esa vez, en la que tenían que salvar al mundo, pero él era su mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dahab

**Author's Note:**

> Un regalo para Alexandra Platt en intercambio de Drabless.  
> Espero que te guste ;)

Esperar era una mierda, sentado, viajando, andando a caballo o mientras conocía personas, nada importaba, esperar era una mierda. Merlin había tenido que quedarse en una posada a las afueras del pueblo que, increíblemente estaba siendo atacado por algo mágico. Camelot tenía una diana en el centro que decía; si eres mago, haces magia, conoces magia o aunque puedas quitar el mantel de la mesa sin hacer un completo desastre, ataca justo aquí. Igual que los Pendragon lo tenían para las chicas lindas, locas, psicópatas y encantadas, por supuesto.

No estaba mal ese lugar, tenía una cama, bien, tenía un colchón, genial, le daban comida, comida de verdad, excelente, él no limpiaba o lavaba o barria era…

\- Muévete Merlin

Casi perfecto, Gwain dormia a su lado, a su lado, en la misma cama, porque él era Merlin y que hubiera tenido la suerte de encontras dos habitaciones era imposible.

\- Muévete tú, ocupas más espacio que yo.

\- Soy más grande Merlin - Gwaine había usado ese tonito de seductor que tanto le conocía, se acercó a él, estaba dándole la espalda porque, joder estaban en la misma cama, sería el colmo que además estuvieran uno frente al otro.

\- Vamos Merlin, no seas asi - Suspiro, Gwaine estaba pegado a su espalda, acercándose a él en pequeños empujones de su pecho para terminar de cerrar el espacio – oye? Podrías hacerte más para acá, no estarías en la orilla y tampoco tendrías frio – un brazo apareció sobre su visión, cerrándose en su cintura y tirando de él

\- Gwaine – Esperaba que el tono le ayudara al otro a entender que no quería nada de nada con él.

\- Venga, que pasa? Es que no tengo los cabellos rubios y…

\- SALGAN DE LA MALDITA CAMA – el grito de Arthur los hizo levantarse tan rápido que se enredó con la cobija y termino en el piso – espero que no tengan problemas para regresar ahora – se dio media vuelta y salió sin decir nada.

\- Mierda, me va a colgar en la plaza – Gwaine recitaba una y otra vez su supuesta condena a muerte mientras terminaba de poner su armadura en orden, sin éxito obviamente

\- Dame eso y…

\- NO – una risilla nerviosa siguió al gritillo de Gwaine – mejor adelántate así nuestro querido futuro Rey no tendrá que gritarte mas – le quito la hombrera y comenzó empujarlo sin reparos hacia la puerta hasta que lo saco del cuarto y lo dejo casi hasta el final del pasillo, él se giró y lo miro durante un segundo, Gwaine por lo general no era de tenerle miedo a Arthur. – Melin – le respondió un si casi en susurro – suerte, lo siento.

El camino de regreso a Camelot había sido demasiado tenso, Arthur como siempre no tenía ni la más mínima intención de perder el tiempo, pero tampoco había abierto la boca desde que salieran de la posada.

Los cinco caballeros que habían salido con ellos los seguían de igual manera, al principio de la partida Merlin había pensado que ese mutismo era el origen de su incomodidad, bueno, pues casi un día después y con otro dos por delante, ya no estaba tan seguro.

\- Arthur – no le respondió, sabía que no iba a hacerlo, pero la verdad ya estaba harto, la presión en su estómago empeoraba a cada segundo y la sensación de que algo iba mal lo atormentaba en cada sombra del bosque - ¿Arthur? – El idiota iba delante de el por al menos una cabeza de caballo, podía ver su espalda y parte de su perfil pero nada que le dijera lo que el soquete pensara, suspiro arto – bien – poco a poco fue dejando que su caballo se rezagara, probablemente le tomaría más de dos horas hacerlo sin que fuera tan notorio, aun así, vio al príncipe tensarse cuando debió quedar fuera de su campo de visión, pero el otro no dijo nada.

Más atrás de ellos estaba el siempre confiable Leon, su víctima perfecta.

\- Ey – comenzó en cuanto se pusieron al mismo nivel

\- Deberías ir delante Merlin- le contesto haciendo que de verdad quisiera poder platicar con alguien, platicar de verdad.

\- Si, bueno no es muy divertido justo ahora, además nadie me ha dicho que paso en las ruinas a las que fueron – Leon tenso la espalda,más de lo que ya la tenía.

\- Entonces, deberías preguntarle a Arthur – Listo, tema cerrado. Y por los siguientes días nadie le hablo, ni siquiera Gwaine, en especial él.

Al llegar a Camelot, campos secos y ríos contaminados les dieron la bienvenida, había estado escuchando conversaciones a pedazos, sobre todo de los que estaban poniendo al corriente a Gwaine. Ruinas profanadas, magia, guardián, amenaza (una advertencia ignorada, probablemente), Camelot en peligro. Una maldición, que cosa tan novedosa, pensó sin ni siquiera querer evitar que sus gestos mostraran sus emociones.

Gaius esperaba paciente a que llegaran con noticias, agua envenenada, nubes de polvo cubriendo el sol, signos hechos con fuego a las puertas de Camelot, bla bla bla.

La única cosa nueva quizás era el genio más cortante y seco de Arthur al que normalmente recibía.

\- Sire – Gaius entro en la habitación con un suave toque en la puerta, mientras Merlin servia agua de las pocas reservar que el sabio galeno había tomado al presentarse el primer símbolo – el rey me ha pedido que se presente a la reunión.

\- Bien Gaius –Giro la cabeza un poco, solo para poder ver de reojo a Merlin – llévate eso y mejor repártelo – se levantó de su silla y alcanzo al viejo en la puerta, giro justo antes de que cerrar la puerta – dáselo a alguien más, entendido

Emrys

Emrys

Merlin volteo hacia la ventana, esto era muy bueno, días de viaje y estas cosas tenían que ponerse a hablar hasta que llegaron a Camelot, donde le costaría la cabeza si alguien lo descubriera.

Emrys

Emrys

Abrio la puerta con cuidado, el pasillo estaba completamente solo, eran alrededor de media tarde y aun asi parecía de noche, la oscuridad lo había tocado casi todo, sumiendo al palacio y la ciudadela en un extraño mutismo.

Emrys

Regreso hasta el cuarto y busco alrededor de la ventana pero no había nada, trago saliva, afuera la oscuridad reinaba y casi nadie se encontraba afuera, a excepción claro, de las patrullas, de guardias, entrenados para encontrar cosas mágicas y dar la alarma o matar. Matar, si había un espíritu fuera de la ventana que resplandeciera como una vela extinguiéndose sería suficiente para morir.

Escucho la voz de nuevo, parecía apenas el suspiro de una mujer. Tomo el marco de madera, dándose valor y antes de abrirlo, unos dedos frios y blancos se enroscaron en su cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos, el dolor lo atravezo desde la sien hasta los huesos.

El sol morirá Emrys, el reflejo es lo que es.  
El sol morirá Emrys, dorado como el sol.  
El sol morirá Emrys y con el morirás tú.

La imagen del resplandor del sol apareció en su mente, filtrándose a través de una rendija en el techo, las sombras de unos dedos recortaban el brillo, el aura roja alrededor de las sombras, sentía frio, una palma caliente por el sol, la otra fría, el agua congelándose, las piernas entumidas y sin sensación de tenerlas de verdad, había gritos sin conexión fuera, una capa de arena parecía oro cayendo del cielo, mezclándose con una neblina rosa liguera que resplandecía en cada rincón alumbrado por el sol.

Hilal  
Hilal  
¿Hilal!

Voz saliendo de su garganta, palabras sin sentido, repetía la misma palabra una y otra vez y hacerlo dolia.

Dahab Entrégamelo  
Merlin  
Dahab Entrégamelo  
Merlin Es mío, me pertenece  
¡Merlin!

El aire pareció entrar a sus pulmones a chorros, estaba tirado en el piso, Gauis estaba parado cerca de él, mientras Arthur lo sostenía tomando su nuca con una mano y su cintura con la otra – ¡Merlin!

\- Muchacho – respirar dolía, su cabeza dolía y su hombro también – recuéstelo sire. – Antes de poder decir algo, Arthur lo tomo en brazos y lo acostó en su cama – oye, ¿muchacho ya me escuchas? – recorrió su cuerpo y la habitación, enfocando lo que estaba y lo que no – ¡Vamos Merlin¡

\- ¿Qué había en las ruinas Arthur? – su voz salía difícil, el príncipe se tensó alejándose un paso de la cama.

\- Eso no tiene importancia ahora, quiero sa…

Apreto las manos, sintiendo en su sien la presión de los fantasmagóricos dedos – ¡claro que importa! ¿Dime que es lo quiere, que se trajeron?

\- Sire, si tomaron algo debemos saberlo, esto fue un ataque directo, esa sangre no llego sola ahí – Merlin se miró con más atención, sus manos estaban cubiertas por una capa de sangre seca, pero no tenía ningún corte que justificara su aparición

Dahab – susurro observando bien la pequeña marca en el interior de su antebrazo, que parecía dorada, no negra o roja como esperaba, Arthur tomo su brazo con brusquedad al verla también.

\- ¿Qué significa esto Gaius? – el galeno se acercó, el idioma no estaba entre sus talentos.

\- No sé qué es, pero puedo decirle lo que no es – Merlin espero también, deslizando sus dedos por las letras, pero cuando termino de deslizarlos los símbolos cambiaron, convirtiéndose en líneas largas y estilizadas - ¡¿Qué haces muchacho?¡

\- Nada, solo la toque, no hice nada de ver…

\- Gaius – Arthur comenzó a arremangarse la camisa del mismo brazo que Merlin – esto apareció en las ruinas, pero, no hubo sangre ni dolor, solo frio – la marca, como polvo de roca adornaba la palida piel, un ligero toque marron a lo largo del brazo.

\- Esto, necesito estudiarlo, no sé qué sea, pero es necesario estudiarlo, obviamente las marcas tienen una relación – Merlin se había sentado en la cama para ver mejor el brazo y cuando alargo su mano hacia ella comenzó a resplandecer como plata – Merlin –

\- Sé que dice – Arthur y Gaius tomaron aire al mismo tiempo – Hilal

\- Merlin, eso dice Hilal – le hizo notar el galeno

\- Luna y esta – dijo haciendo su marca hacia arriba – es una especie de nombre para sol, más como oro o dorado como la luz del sol – comenzó a temblar al entender

\- Debemos regresar a las ruinas, investigar más esto, lo que sea que es, empezó ahí y en ese mismo lugar va a terminar – Arthur comenzó a caminar hacia el ropero, mientras Gaius miraba al chico que tenía a cabeza baja – esta vez solo iremos tres personas, no será tan tardado ir, con los mejores caba…

\- No es necesario, lo que quiere está aquí – dijo Merlin sintiendo las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos

\- ¿Muchacho? Habla de una vez, que paso cuando apareció la marca – Arthur estaba parado sin decir nada, expectante a lo que él dijera.

\- La luna debe matar al sol

 

Durante las siguientes horas, Merlin estuvo lejos de reaccionar con las cosas a su alrededor, estaban en la cámara de Gaius, había libros tirados, Arthur había hecho venir a varios caballeros de confianza y seguían abriendo páginas y paginas sin encontrar nada útil, maldiciones, hechizos, la mayoría estaba asombrado de la cantidad de libros sobre magia que tenia la librería, sin que fuera muy notorio, Gaius había sacado el libro oculto bajo el piso en el cuarto de Merlin para poder revisarlo tambien.

\- Animo Merlin – Gwen se había sentado junto a él en la mesa – veras que vamos a salir de esta, Arthur no va a matarte Merlin, no pasa nada.

\- Quiero salir – Gwen lo miro afligida cuando se levantó, el mundo se paró durante un segundo mientras caminaba a la puerta, sintió a Percy moverse hacia él, pero al final fue Gwaine quien salió de la habitación – caminaron en silencio, hasta salir de la ciudadela, a ese puente que tantas veces había servido de cierre para una aventura nueva, con su vista del reino, ahora oculta por la noche artificial.

\- Sabes que Arthur no va a matarte cierto – le dijo el Gwaine, poniendo su brazo sobre su hombro – no lo hará Merlin, no te tocara ni un pelo, buscara la manera de poner esa marca en otra persona si es necesaria – los sollozos empezaron lento, rompiendo la poca serenidad que tenía, mientras el abrazo se apretaba – no lo hará Merlin, no lo hará

\- No, no lo hará – Gwaine lo sacudió un poco, su forma de decir, eso es Merlin, ya lo captaste, la culpa recorriendo su estómago – no lo hará, porque él no es la luna – tomo aire antes de aceptar lo que tenía enfrente – él es el sol

Gwaine lo miro sin decir nada, entendiendo todo su mutismo y dolor.

\- Encontraremos la manera, lo encontraremos.

Las reservas de la ciudad durarían al menos una semana más, el tiempo corría, las pesadillas no lo dejaban en paz, ya lo había hecho, una vez, no sabía cuándo, pero lo había hecho, había hundido un puñal de manera suave, rompiendo el corazón del sol en dos, partiendo el suyo propio al hacerlo, había aceptado su final, muriendo con él, dejando que el aire y la arena lo arrastrara hasta su última morada, aguantando hasta el final de su plazo, sufriendo por las personas que habían muerto por su tardanza, por los que ya no vivirían junto a aquellos que amaron.

El tercer día de la búsqueda se sentó junto a Gaius y finalmente le conto todo.

\- No lo entiendo muchacho – Gaius observaba los libros esparcidos por la estancia, abiertos sin patrones, tirados unos sobre otros, tanto conocimiento pero sin ser de utilidad

\- No quiere a una persona Gaius, se alimenta de dolor, se alimentara de mi dolor o de los que vivan bajo su sombra

\- Merlin, ahí afuera están cientos de padres que pueden perder a sus hijos - Merlin se rio, Gaius, si sabia porque dolería tanto estaba disimulando muy bien.

\- Me lo dijo, el sol morirá, y yo con él –

\- No podemos dejar que gane, Merlin tiene que haber

\- Es una especie de demonio – Cuando Gaius lo miro con su ceja levantada sus piro – fui a ver al Dragon, el también lo sintió, desde que ellos rompieron el sello del demonio, estoy destinado a Arthur, desde el inicio de los tiempos, quizás yo no estaba listo para la magia antes, o él no lo estaba para ser el Rey de Camelot, pero no es la primera vez que nuestras almas o espíritus se juntan.

\- Entonces esto ya los conoce – asintió

\- Debemos pasar la marca

\- No

\- Dejaras que Arthur muera, que muera de nuevo

\- A quien voy a pasarla Gaius, dime donde encuentro otro mago destinado a proteger a un rey para pedirles el favor, dime…

\- Encontrare la manera

Merlin había sentido la cuerda ceñirse en su cuello el quinto día, los enfermos habían empezado a morir desde una noche antes, el dolor de las perdidas llenaba el aire de lamentos, el demonio se regocijaba, podía sentirlo, hasta el dragón había sentido asco ese día

\- El viejo tiene razón, debes encontrar una relación así, alguien a quien poner en sus lugares.

La sentencia era la misma, no puedes dejar que tu destino se pierda, debes salvar a Arthur.

Gwaine se acercó a él, por la espalda y lo abrazo, la estancia estaba llena de gente y él estaba en un rincón, pero no era el rincón más oculto, así que le dio un susto.

\- No hagas eso – le dijo a Merlin – si no puedes aguantar que te abrace, no podremos darle solución a esto – acariciaba la marca mientras hacía un gesto de dolor, lo habían visto también con Gwen, la marca reaccionaba diferente a las personas, a algunos no les afectaba pero a otros les causaba quemaduras por calor o frio que eran de cuidado.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

\- Cuando la reunión termine tú – le dijo con algo de desaprobación - Arthur, Gaius y yo nos veremos en tu cámara, ahí te lo diremos.

La espera había sido dura, pero finalmente estaban los tres reunidos, junto a Gwen.

\- Primero que nada, sepan que esto no es seguro – comenzó el galeno – he cobrado algunos favores que significarían mi muerte si Uther llegara a enterarse.

\- Gaius – comenzó Arthur pero el hombre lo paro con un gesto

\- Esta cosa, lo que les ha marcado, es una especie de Dios Demonio, o al menos así lo conocen, no tengo idea de que haga aquí, según las historias pertenece a las arenas eternas más allá del mar. Se alimenta de dolor, pero una vez que escoge, no importa si encuentra uno más grande, se quedara con el que ya ha tomado. Y creo que existe una manera de matarlo – Arthur sonrió, no lo había hecho desde que encontrara a Merlin en el suelo de su habitación, a decir verdad Merlin no lo había visto casi nada desde ese día – pero aun así, tendremos que sacrificar a dos personas.

\- ¡No! – Arthur se levantó furioso

\- Arthur – comenzó Gwen – es la única manera y si eso funciona no es mejor perder a una sirvienta que a un Rey.

\- Gwen, no

\- Sire – el galeno miro a Merlin cuando tuvo la atención del príncipe sobre él - debemos pasar la marca a dos personas ligadas a aquellos que son marcados – Merlin sintió el aire abandonando sus pulmones cuando lo entendió.

\- Gwen por Arthur, Gwaine por mí

\- Sí y no lo evitaremos su muerte, el cambio creara una apertura para matarlo, de otra forma los tomara a ustedes y aparecerá en otro lado y matara a alguien más, nunca acabara. Las dos personas morirán y ataremos esta cosa a ellos, como pienso estaba en aquellas ruinas, pero esta vez será para siempre.

\- No lo hare Gaius, siempre encontramos otra manera

¬¬- sire, esto no se detendrá, consumirá todo a su paso, cuando ustedes hallan muerto su poder crecerá y dejara de ser una sombra o espíritu.

Merlin se adelantó a Gaius poniéndose en medio.

\- Lo vi, había sangre en el aire y no era solo de nosotros, Arthur esto no acabara bien, nunca lo ha hecho. Si estaba atrapado en las ruinas, es porque alguien no ha puesto ahí.

El príncipe suspiro, Gwen le tomo de la mano aunque eso significó un pinchazo de dolor que fue notorio.

Juntaron los ingredientes de varios hechizos, cabellos, corazones, sangre y otras cosas que definitivamente les costaría la cabeza si alguien se enterara. En realidad, el rito solo necesitaba la magia de Merlin y un hechizo de sustitución-enlace que se hacía con las almas. El ingrediente principal era el amor, entre Arthur y Gwen, por supuesto, entre Gwaine y Merlin.

Arthur había salido a buscar unas copas, resguardadas en las cámaras bajo el castillo, Gwen lo había acompañado.

\- Podemos buscar otra manera – empezó Arthur mientas bajaban las angostas escaleras

\- No podemos – Gwen estaba tranquila, los niños y los ancianos habían empezado a morir de manera alarmante, algunas familias ya habían perdido a los niños menores de 7 y a las personas mayores de 40.

\- No voy a matar a Merlin, ni a Gwain

\- Ni aunque últimamente lo ves como si quisieras hacerlo – le dijo como si no supiera de que hablaba.

\- No quiero matarlo

\- Ya claro

El camino restante lo hicieron sin hablar, manteniendo la vista fija en los objetas que se pasaban por su vista para encontrarlos. Los juegos de copas eran cuatro, dos de cristal con piedras azules, que resplandecían y el otro con tallados en madera, incrustados entres el metales como si fueran uno.

\- Sabes que para que esto funcione debo sentir por ti lo mismo que Gwaine por Merlin, es la regla

Arthur se detuvo a su espalda, ella no pensaba decírselo de manera directa, iba a morir y si no salían de esta por si mismos, que más podía hacer

\- Estoy enterado – Bien pensó ella, entonces abrió la puerta y ahí justo en el centro, Merlin estaba siendo abrazado y besado por Gwain –Bastante bien enterado – el tono de Arthur saco de su ensoñación a Gwaine

\- Beso de despedida – dijo mientras subía las manos como si estuvieran a punto de convertirlo en diana de tiro – algo tenía que hacer antes de ser sacrificado como una res.

\- ¡Callate! – Arthur arrojo la caja al centro de la mesa, mientras pasaba de largo y se llevaba a Merlin del brazo directo a la alcoba de este.

\- Muy bien – le dijo Gwen – empeóralo todo

Gwaine la miro serio – Merlin dice que esa cosa ha empezado a aparecérsele, Arthur necesita querer hacer esto y pronto.

Cuando estuvo listo y las copas llenas, partieron rumbo al bosque, necesitarían por fuerza un lugar para enterrar los cuerpos.

\- Gaius – le dijo Merlin, la ultima hora había empezado a tener fiebres de la nada, alargaba los brazos como si tocara algo – Gaius

\- Dime muchacho

\- Tengo que decirle a Arthur – la angustia era palpable en su voz – esto no va funcionara, sabe lo que hare

\- Escucha Merlin, lo haremos y funcionara, no tienes de que… muchacho, ¿Dónde vas? – Merlin había comenzado a guiar su montura hacia un camino a la izquierda

\- Sire – Arthur se encontraba al frente y giro para buscar la llamada – Gaius apunto con alarma hacia donde se había perdido su figura

\- Vamos – arreo al caballo para cambiar de dirección, conforme avanzaban la arena parecía flotar entre el bosque, parecía hacer ríos en el aire, algunos dorados y otros blancos, color plata.

Merlin estaba al centro del claro rodeado de hilos blancos, mientras el dorado se esparcía a su alrededor.

\- Maldicion ¬– dijo Gwaine, tan pronto como Arthur alcanzo el borde los tonos dorados lo alcanzaron.

\- Espere sire – Gaius paso las copas de madera a Arthur y las de cristal a los otros dos – si la magia no pasa de ustedes a ellos, no se podrá hacer nada.

\- Bien – Arthur tomo las copas y las lleno con el líquido que habían traído, hecho de lágrimas y agua de flores, mientras que las de cristal fueron llenadas con las mezcla de los otros ingredientes y sangre.

\- ¿Merlin? – Ellos dos debían bebes las copas, con lágrimas de ambos, después poner una gota de sangre en las otras y entonces los otros beberían – ten Merlin, bebe – Arthur alargo el brazo a Merlin, sin saber bien si tendría que hacerle beber el mismo.

\- Dahab – le dijo mientras tomaba la copa – no Dahab – el otro paso saliva

\- Bebe Merlin – el mago tomo la copa, pero vacio su contenido - ¡Merlin! – se acercó hasta el príncipe un paso y lo tomo de la nuca, lento y preciso antes de besar sus labios.

\- Esta vez, tengo como defenderte – Arthur se quedó embelesado por el contacto durante un segundo – no voy a matarte de nuevo – cuando termino un remolino aprecio al final del claro, del otro lado a Gaius, todos voltearon, poniendo toda su atención en la figura oscura dentro de la arena. Pero Arthur seguía mirando a Merlin, observando como sus ojos azules se iluminaban desde adentro, la manera en que parecía ir cambiando de ese océano que tanto de gustaba a un dorado, cada pequeño rincón.

Cuando la arena ataco, el brazo de Merlin se extendió, los granos de dispersaron, la otra mano aferrada a la del príncipe, las marcas brillando, mientras la de Arthur cambiaba su brillo blanco por uno dorado, la otra pasaba a rojo. El aire se agito a los alrededores y los caballos salieron corriendo, entre la vorágine Arthur apenas alcanzaba a escuchar las palabras de su sirviente, pero no era su idioma, era algo más, arrastrándose por su garganta, saliendo con furia y precisión, acribillando a la creatura con todo lo que tenía, vertiendo su propia arena en su contra.

Los otros dos habían desaparecido de su visión periférica hace mucho, los alaridos del ser que los atacaba eran furiosos. Merlin se tambaleo y el no encontró nada más útil que sacar la espada y lanzársela, al principio creyó que no serviría de nada, al ver la figura de acero girar hacia un costado sin darle, pero Merlin guio su mano hasta ella y el movimiento se detuvo, se orientó hacia el remolino y atravesó la arena a una velocidad que detuvo todo.

Detrás de la cortina, la figura de una mujer de tes morena y largo cabello largo estaba atravesada por la espada.

\- Nur – la voz de Merlin salio con dolor

\- Ana Uhibbuka Hilal

Cuando la mujer se desvaneció en pequeños granos de arena, el cielo se aclaró con el inicio de ese día.

\- Asi que tienes magia – Gwaine no dejaba el tema, desde que comenzaran con el camino de regreso, Gaius a caballo, todos los demás a un penoso ritmo a pie – Y dime Merlin, el gran mago, cazador de sexys espíritus vengativos y rencorosos – la mirada que el otro le dio fue feroz – Esta gran magia tuya, vas a ocuparla en ya tu sabes que

El guiño no le dio ni una pista al otro de que era ya tu sabes qué, pero Arthur suspiro

\- Ni siquera se de que estas hablando – el otro le paso el brazo por el hombro

\- Sexo Merlin – le dijo al oído y enseguida lo solto, Arthur no era tan lento como su amado amigo y estaba seguro de que su vida corria peligro

\- No, yo no

\- Porque te aseguro que vas a encontrarle muchos usos de ahora en adelante – Gaius carraspeo, mientas Gwen le daba una colleja tipohermana mayor y Arthur comenzó a caminar más rápido, Merlin observo la espalda del príncipe mientras este comenzaba a subir la pequeña ladera que debían pasar, la espalda y luego esa parte que tanto le gustaba.

Bueno, de verdad, quizás le vendría bien aprender.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que me quedo mas largo de lo debido, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.


End file.
